Po śladach
Plik:Po_śladach.png Prolog - No dawaj! - zawołał Helsing stojąc przyparty plecami do ściany. Na przeciw niego stała największa Spiva jaką w życiu widział. Łowca duchów postanowił zastosować technikę, którą poznał od pewnego Vortixx z Północnego Kontynentu. Bestia zaatakowała swoim opancerzonym ogonem. Toa w ostatniej chwili rzucił się w lewo, a ogon wbił się w ścianę jaskini. Helsing zaczął biec wokół Spivy. Rahi ryło w kamiennej ścianie swoim ogonem próbując dopaść łowcę. Nagle Toa skoczył w górę i odchylił się do tyłu. Ogon bestii przeleciał tuż pod jego plecami, a Helsing zrobił salto i zgrabnie wylądował na ziemi. Nim potwór zobaczył co się stało, Toa Duchów rzucił Ostrzem Duszy i trafił w jedyną, nieokrytą pancerzem część ciała bestii. Oko. Potwór ryknął donośnie z bólu. Spiva wyrwała swój ogon ze ściany i zaczęła obracać się w drugą stronę niż poprzednio. Helsing spojrzał w bok. Czuł że zbliża się uderzenie. Zdążył jedynie uchylić się w tył. Potężny, uzbrojony w długie ostrze ogon uderzył Toa w ramię pozbawiając je pancerza. Żywa tkanka tryskająca krwią z przeciętych naczyń kontrastowała z bielą pełnej śniegu jaskini oraz pancerzy łowcy i ofiary. Helsing zawył z bólu. Krew sączyła się z rany zabarwiając śnieg na czerwono. Bestia ryknęła ponownie, tym razem z podniecenia. Spojrzała swoim zdrowym okiem na leżącego na ziemi Toa, na jego krwawą ranę. Spiva uniosła swój ogon niczym Pustynny Skorpion i uderzyła. Ostrze przebiło nogę Toa na wylot. Helsing syknął jedynie z bólu. Był wykończony długotrwałą walką z potworem. Zamknął oczy gotowy na śmierć. Jego życie pełne walki, krwi i śmierci miało dobiec końca. Rozdział I - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - przeraźliwy krzyk wydarł się z piersi Toa Duchów. - Nie ruszaj się - Hedres skarcił Helsinga - Czy ty zawsze musisz pakować się w takie tarapaty? I to świeżo po otrzymaniu nowej zbroi! - Matoranin obwiązywał właśnie ramię Spi-Toa. - Oj tam, oj tam. Jakoś się z tego wyliżę, ważne że bestia padła - odparł Helsing. Hedres zajął się opatrywaniem przebitej nogi. Otworzył jakąś butelkę i wylał jej zawartość na ranę. Ranny syknął z bólu. - Dlaczego ty zawsze ciśniesz się tam gdzie jest największa jatka? - spytał go Hedres zwinnie obwiązując nogę Helsinga bandażem. Toa uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, ale nie skomentował pytania. Matoranin jednak najwidoczniej nie dawał za wygraną, ponieważ spytał o to samo ponownie. Helsing zwiesił głowę. - Ponieważ od miesięcy nie dostałem żadnego zlecenia. Potrzebowałem widgetów. Poza tym, nie sądziłem, że te bydlę okaże się tak duże! - odrzekł Helsing i odwrócił głowę. Do Matoranina skupiającego się na krwawiącej nodze nie dotarło, że jego rozmówca nie chce już z nim rozmawiać. - Taaa.... Nie sądziłeś, jak zwykle podszedłeś do tego lekkomyślnie. Nie jesteś nieśmiertelny. Jesteś Toa, a nie Makuta. Jak ci utną rękę, to nie przelecisz sobie do innego ciała, tylko nie będziesz miał ręki! - Hedres zakpił sobie z Toa. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego. Spi-Toa siedział ze zwieszoną głową. Matoranin usiadł obok niego. - Co cię gryzie? - spytał. Helsing milczał przez chwilę po czym odparł: - Nic takiego, po prostu... Ach! Co cię będę zanudzał - powiedział Toa i zwiesił głowę ponownie. - Ale ja chcę, żebyś mnie zanudzał! Odpowiedz! - rozkazał mu Matoranin i przybrał gniewną pozę. Toa spojrzał na niego, prychnął ze śmiechu i westchnął. - No dobra... Zauważyłeś, że coraz rzadziej cię odwiedzam? - spytał Toa. - Tak. A czy to źle, że nie obrywasz tak często? - Matoranin odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - Nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o to, że jest coraz mniej pracy. Duchów już w praktyce nie ma, bestie są na prawdę nieliczne, pozostają mi jedynie Rahi, a i one są mi zabierane przez miejscowych Toa. Nie mam już środków do życia - rzekł Toa i westchnął. - Ale dzięki tym miejscowym Toa wciąż masz życie na które musisz zarabiać! Kto cię uratował przed Spivą!? - Matoranin ponownie skarcił Toa. Helsing uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Rozejrzał się po pokoju zamyślony. Nagle wstał i powiedział do Hedresa: - Dzięki za wszystko, ale muszę się zbierać. Mam nadzieję, że będzie mi dane odwiedzić cię kiedyś zdrowym i z pełną sakwą. Ile ci wiszę? - spytał Helsing otwierając drzwi. - Jakoś 400 widgetów, ale kto by tam to liczył... - powiedział Matoranin i machnął ręką. - Żegnaj - rzekł Toa i wyszedł z chatki Matoranina. - Do zobaczenia! - Hedres zawołał za wychodzącym Toa. Po chwili powiedział sam do siebie: - I niech Mata Nui ma cię w opiece, przyjacielu. Rozdział II Helsing wyszedł na rynek i rozejrzał się. Wtem usłyszał wołanie o pomoc dochodzące od strony bramy. Ruszył w tamtym miejscu, podobnie jak połowa miasta. W stronę bramy pędził na łeb, na szyję Ko-Matoranin. - Pomocy!!! - wrzasnął, po czym przeraźliwie zawył i upadł na ziemię. Tłum wrzasnął przerażony. Gdy początkowy strach ustąpił rozsądkowi jeden z Matoran zawołał lekarza. - Lekarza nie ma! Jest tylko felczer! - rozległy się głosy z tyłu. - Wołajcie więc felczera do stu piorunów! - wrzasnął Turaga Takhor i podszedł do leżącego na ziemi Matoranina. Swoją laską obrócił go na plecy. W klatce piersiowej Matoranina widać było ogromną dziurę. Wielu Matoran nie mogło znieść tego widoku i odeszło spowrotem do swoich domów. Pozostali jedynie Helsing, jeden z Matoran oraz trzech Toa strzegących wioski na stałe. Po chwili z miasta przybiegł Le-Matoranin ciągnąc Hedresa za rękę. Turaga spojrzał na Le-Matoranina i rzekł: - Świetnie się spisałeś, a teraz leć po grabarza. Matoranin skinął głową i ruszył do miasta. Hedres podszedł blisko trupa i dokładnie obejrzał ranę. Po paru dobrych chwilach oglądania ciała felczer wstał, splótł dłonie za głową i oznajmił: - Denat z pewnością nie zginął od rany, wbrew pozorom ta rana nie jest śmiertelna. Podejrzewam truciznę lub zakażenie. Mało prawdopodobne by zrobił to jakikolwiek Toa czy Rahi pochodzące z lasu. - Może to Makuta, albo Mroczni Łowcy? - powiedziała Toa Wody Gatale. - A po co mieliby atakować niewinnego Matoranina? - odparł Hedres i ruszył w stronę Helsinga - Podejrzewam, że było to coś, co nie potrafi mówić. To robota w sam raz dla Ciebie przyjacielu - Hedres klepnął Helsinga w ramię i ruszył spowrotem do domu. Helsing uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony szczerością i oziębłością Hedresa wobec śmierci. Trójka Toa spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Toa Ognia Ferthis, przywódca drużyny, wolnym krokiem podszedł do Turagi i cicho spytał: - Rozumiem, że ruszamy odnaleźć zabójcę, ale o co mogło chodzić felczerowi? - O to - Turaga odrzekł normalnym tonem - że Helsing to dobry łowca i pomoże wam w wytropieniu tego... - tu Takhor urwał i spojrzał ponownie na obrzydliwą ranę - ..tego czegoś, co zabiło tego biedaka. Helsing zawstydził się trochę słysząc pierwszy raz w życiu komplement, po czym skłonił się lekko i ruszył z powrotem w stronę rynku. Na odchodne rzekł: - Musimy zaczekać do zimy. - Do zimy!? - krzyknął Le-Toa Ahad, ostatni członek drużyny - przecież wtedy już tej bestii tu nie będzie! Dlaczego akurat do zimy!? Spi-Toa lekko westchnął po czym odparł: - Jeśli to jest Rahi, a na to wygląda, to znalazło źródło pokarmu i nie ruszy się stąd przynajmniej przez najbliższy kwartał. Do tego czasu spadnie śnieg, a to nam pomoże wytropić bestię. Wrócę tu za miesiąc, do tego czasu odradzam komukolwiek opuszczanie wioski. Żegnam. Trójka Toa zamarła w bezruchu. Turaga Takhor odprowadził Helsinga wzrokiem i westchnął. - Ach ci profesjonaliści... - powiedział Turaga. Po chwili do bramy dobiegł Matoranin z grabarzem. W tym czasie, Helsing już był w porcie. Rozdział III Dwójka Matoran podniosła ciało martwego Matoranina i razem z grabarzem ruszyła na cmentarz. Trójka Toa wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego ten dziwny Toa nie pomógł im od razu, tylko chciał zaczekać do zimy. W głowie Ahada kłębiło się jeszcze jedno pytanie. Dlaczego mają czekać na powrót Helsinga? Dlaczego Turaga nie pozwolił im działać bez pomocy przybysza? Chwilę rozmyślań przerwał Takhor. - Co będziemy tu sterczeć jak te kołki. Ruszajcie się! Wracajcie do swoich zajęć! - krzyknął Turaga i gestem nakazał im ruszyć w kierunku wioski. - Ależ czcigodny - Ferthis skłonił się lekko - naszym zadaniem jest ochrona Matoran. Powinniśmy ruszyć za tą bestią. Dlaczego mamy czekać na tego całego "łowcę upiorów"? - Dlatego, mój drogi Toa, że on ma w tych kwestiach doświadczenie, a las jest niebezpieczny. Pomyśleliście co będzie, jeśli w pogoni za tym Rahi, o ile to Rahi, wejdziecie w jej głąb i nie będziecie mogli wrócić do domu? Helsing nie raz już polował na różne niebezpieczne Rahi. Z nim macie większe szanse. - Ależ czcigodny! - Ahad wybuchnął - przecież ten, pożal się Mata Nui, łowca ostatnio niemal skończył w żołądku Spivy! Gdybyśmy nie usłyszeli jej ryków w porę, to ten łowca by zginął. - Zamilcz i uważaj jak się zwracasz do starszych! - wrzasnął Turaga po czym, łagodniejszym już tonem dodał - Jak już wspomniałem, będzie on przewodnikiem, a wojownikiem też nie jest złym. Spiva to bardzo potężne Rahi, Helsing w pojedynkę zrobił więcej niż wy w trójkę. Co do Rahi przewyższa on was doświadczeniem i umiejętnościami. Toa Powietrza zawstydzony spuścił głowę i cofnął się o dwa kroki. - No, a jeśli nie macie nic do roboty, to pomóżcie Matoranom w rozbudowie murów. Kto wie, czy to "coś" nie będzie chciało dobrać się do źródła - rzekł Turaga i ruszył w stronę swej chaty. Trójka Toa w milczeniu skierowała w stronę placu budowy. ---- Helsing wyciągnął się w swojej pryczy po czym splótł dłonie pod głową i rozmyślał. Rozmyślał długo i na różne tematy. Jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Zmiany. Toa Duchów myślał o naturze tych zmian. Naturze zmian całego świata jak i jego własnego życia. Próbował sięgnąć pamięcią do zamierzchłych czasów, gdy polował na upiory. Później zaczął łapać różne potwory czające się w najciemniejszych zakamarkach wysp. W końcu zarówno duchy jak i potwory stały się coraz rzadsze, głównie z powodu tych bohaterskich Toa, którzy pozbywali się ich, często kosztem własnego życia. Oczywiście, było to szlachetne i łowca nawet trochę im zazdrościł tej odwagi i bezinteresowności. Jednak doprowadziło to do końca jego kariery. Kim się stał? Stał się zwykłym łowcą bezmyślnych Rahi który był skazany na pomoc innych Toa lub nawet przedstawicieli innych ras. Brakowało mu tego dawnego życia w ciągłym biegu, tego dreszczyku na plecach gdy brutalnie odkrywał tajemnice o których inni bali się nawet myśleć. W końcu Helsing zaczął myśleć o tych zmianach na poziomie globalnym. Matoranie są coraz bardziej ciekawscy, a Toa bohaterscy. Coraz mniej jest tych tajemnic, które były źródłem dochodów Toa Duchów. Wioski zastępują dżunglę, Matoranie odbudowują ruiny, wszystko ma swoje racjonalne wyjaśnienie. Helsingowi brakowało tej otoczki tajemnicy wokół tych miejsc. Dzieł wyobraźni. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Le-Matoranin który wbiegł do jego kajuty. Helsing spojrzał na niego gniewnym wzrokiem. Matoranin trochę się wystraszył, ale przemówił do Toa. - Proszę pana, dopływamy już do celu. Toa Duchów wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Matoranin trochę zawstydzony wrócił na pokład. Helsing próbował skupić się na utraconym wątku, ale bezskutecznie. Podniósł się z pryczy i schodami wszedł na pokład. Na statku wszędzie krzątali się Matoranie-marynarze. Toa rozejrzał się po okolicy. Od strony dziobu statku widać było cel wyprawy - Xię. Rozdział IV Toa Duchów kroczył wąskimi uliczkami Xii. Helsing nienawidził tego miejsca. Uosabiało wszystko, czego nienawidził w postępie. Niebo było niemal czarne od smogu. Każdy oddech był męczący, a mimo tego, że Helsing nie chciał tu być, musiał. Musiał spotkać się ze swoim przyjacielem z dawnych lat. Toa skręcił w jeszcze węższą uliczkę. Zaskakujące jak dobrze nawigował w tym labiryncie ścieżek, ulic, balkonów, wiaduktów. W końcu Helsing dotarł do drzwi nad którymi było napisane "Kritter - Sprzedawca Broni". Gdy Toa miał pchnąć klamkę usłyszał odgłos kamienia odbijającego się od ziemi. Toa Duchów szybko odwrócił głowę, lecz niczego nie było. Spojrzał w górę. Zobaczył fragment peleryny. Helsing nie był z natury ciekawski, więc po prostu pchnął drzwi i wkroczył do środka. Wewnątrz zobaczył niezbyt wysokiego Vortixx czyszczącego ladę. - Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? - spytał nie odrywając oczu od lady. - Chciałbym pułapkę na duchy - odparł Helsing. - Na duchy!? Po co panu.. - tu sprzedawca podniósł oczy i spojrzał na przybysza - Helsing! - wykrzyknął Vortixx i rzucił się Toa na szyję. - Kritter! - Toa odwzajemnił uścisk - Kopę lat! - Helsing kilkukrotnie poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. Kritter puścił Toa. - Co cię tu sprowadza? Bo na pewno nie pułapka na duchy - powiedział Vortixx i roześmiał się serdecznie. - Nie, masz rację przyjacielu. Przyszedłem po pułapkę i... poradę. - Poradę? - zaskoczył się Kritter - A w czym? - Otóż... Może lepiej usiądźmy, to będzie długa rozmowa - powiedział Helsing i spojrzał wymownie na kanapę. - Ach! Oczywiście, głupiec ze mnie - Kritter roześmiał się ponownie i wskazał na kanapę - Proszę, rozgość się. - Dzięki - powiedział Helsing i usiadł na meblu, po chwili dołączył do niego Vortixx. - To na czym skończyłeś? - spytał Kritter. - Otóż, mamy Rahi, podejrzewam, że całkiem spore Rahi. Nie wiem jak wygląda, wiem tylko, że ma duży kolec oraz truciznę. Nie wiem, może jakiś Nui-Jaga. Ale one nie występują na tamtej wyspie. Musi być większe, skoro Spivy się go nie pozbyły. Kazałem mieszkańcom tamtejszej wioski zaczekać z poszukiwaniami do zimy. - Dobrze zrobiłeś. Po pierwsze, w zimie łatwiej będzie je wytropić. Po drugie, w zimie, jeśli to Nui-Jaga lub pochodne, to będzie osowiałe. Po trzecie, będzie głodne, a więc słabsze. - Wiem, dlatego to zrobiłem. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czego powinienem użyć przeciw temu Rahi. - Hmm... Przede wszystkim... - w tym momencie Vortixx wstał i zaszył się na zapleczu, po chwili wrócił z jakąś czerwoną pochodnią - to. Te pułapki wybuchną jaskrawym płomieniem, oślepią go i, być może, zranią. Uruchamia się je bardzo łatwo, wystarczy je podpalić. Jakiś patent z wysp południowych. - Nie mam dość widgetów... - Helsing zawstydził się. - Widgetów!? Zwariowałeś!? Przyjacielu to jest podarunek! Interes się kręci, nie potrzebuję więcej widgetów - odparł Kritter. Helsing rozejrzał się po rozpadającym się sklepie i zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjacielowi nie powodzi się lepiej niż jemu samemu. Rad był jednak z dobroci Vortixx. Obiecał sobie, że połowę zdobytej sumy odda przyjacielowi. - Coś jeszcze? - spytał Helsing. - Antidotum, jakieś skuteczne. Najlepiej sporządzone z próbki trucizny. - Skąd ja zdobędę próbkę trucizny... - powiedział szeptem Helsing po czym już normalnym głosem - a co, jeśli będę miał wsparcie? Jeśli pójdzie ze mną jeszcze trzech Toa? Czy dla nich też muszę przygotować antidotum? - Cóż... To zależy od tego, czy będą się trzymać blisko, czy daleko od potwora. Poza tym, żeby wytworzyć więcej niż jedną fiolkę antidotum próbka trucizny musi być świeża. - Super - westchnął Helsing i podniósł się z kanapy - Dzięki przyjacielu - Toa uścisnął Vortixx po czym odebrał z rąk przyjaciela worek z pułapkami - Do zobaczenia następnym razem. Toa Duchów wyszedł z budynku spojrzał w górę. Zobaczył postać z zakrytą maską, która jednak wkrótce ukryła się ponownie za dachem. Helsing domyślił się, że on go śledzi. Choć Toa nie był ciekawski, był bardzo ostrożny i podejrzliwy. Szybko zaczął wspinać się się po balkonach na dach. Rozejrzał się wokół. Zobaczył tę zamaskowaną postać skaczącą zwinnie po dachach. Toa Duchów ruszył w pościg. Nieznajomy pędził najtrudniejszą do przebycia ścieżką, jednak skakał po dachach, rurach i kominach tak zręcznie, że Helsing szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może go w ten sposób dogonić. - Jak można złapać kogoś kto znajduje ścieżki tam, gdzie ja widzę parę kołków? - powiedział sam do siebie Toa Duchów i zdecydował odpuścić sobie pościg. Zszedł z budynku i ruszył z powrotem w stronę portu. Rozdział V Ahad chodził w kółko po pokoju. Widać było, że jest rozdrażniony. W pewnym momencie wybuchnął. - Gdzie jest ten głupi łowca!? Minął już prawie miesiąc odkąd odpłynął, bestia zabiła kolejnych trzech Matoran, a go wciąż nie ma! Śniegu mamy po kolana, wszystko jak chciał. Dlaczego go nie ma!? - krzyczał Toa Powietrza. - Uspokój się Ahad - siedzący na łóżku Ferthis próbował uspokoić przyjaciela. - Uspokój się, uspokój się... - Toa ponownie zaczął chodzić po pokoju - Matoranie giną z powodu jednego lenia, a ja mam się uspokoić? Powiem ci coś Ferthis - Le-Toa wskazał palcem na przyjaciela - ten cały Helsing ma nas głęboko w poważaniu! Nie interesuje go los tych Matoran! Zależy mu jedynie na pieniądzach! Sami sobie damy radę z tym potworem! To tylko głupie Rahi! - Ahad, po raz ostatni mówię ci, uspokój się. Skoro Turaga zdecydował, że mamy zaczekać na Helsinga, to znaczy, że coś w tym musi być. Ja nigdzie się bez niego nie ruszam. - Ty tchórzu! - Ahad był wściekły - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to idę sam! - wrzasnął Toa Powietrza i wyszedł z chaty trzaskając drzwiami. Po chwili do pokoju weszła Gatale. - Co z nim? - spytała. - A, wkurzył się przez tego łowcę. Znając życie to pochodzi sobie po wiosce, trochę powrzeszczy, trochę pokopie i mu przejdzie - odparł Toa Ognia, machnął ręką i położył się na łóżku. - Mam taką nadzieję - rzekła Toa Wody i położyła się na łóżku. ---- - Tchórze zakichane! Pupilek Turagi się znalazł! - wrzeszczał Ahad wchodząc coraz głębiej w las. Słońce właśnie zachodziło, ale Toa nie zwracał na to uwagi - Załatwię te głupie Rahi sam! Nie potrzebuję ich pomocy. To pewnie jakieś głupie Nui-Jaga, a oni robią z tego taką aferę. Zrobię to szybko i powiem temu głupiemu łowcy żeby się wypchał. Toa Powietrza przedzierał się przez głęboki śnieg. Wtem trafił na duże ślady podobne do śladów Toa. Ahad był jednak zbyt wściekły by je zauważyć. - Zimno - stwierdził trzęsący się Toa. Zapadł zmrok. Ahad był już bardzo głęboko w lesie. Przez ten śnieg nie poznawał okolicy. Już miał się cofać po swoich śladach gdy nagle usłyszał trzask łamanych gałęzi. Toa spojrzał w kierunku skąd dochodził hałas. Oczy Toa rozszerzyły się ze strachu. - Mata Nui, ratuj... Rozdział VI Toa Duchów wszedł do chaty. Zastał tam dwójkę śpiących Toa. - Ekhem - chrząknął Helsing i oparł się o ścianę. Ferthis podniósł się gwałtownie zaskoczony. - Nikt cię nie nauczył pukać!? - wrzasnął rozdrażniony Toa Ognia. Gatale powoli podniosła się z łóżka. - Dzień dobry - odparł chłodno Spi-Toa. - Dzień dobry, dzień dobry - powiedział Ferthis i wstał z łóżka - Dlaczego tak długo? Gdzieś się podziewał? - Przygotowywałem nas na wyprawę - rzekł Toa Duchów i otworzył drzwi. Już miał wychodzić, gdy nagle się zatrzymał i rozejrzał po pokoju. - Chwileczkę, czy nie było was troje? - spytał Helsing. - Ahad poszedł wczoraj do lasu - odpowiedziała Gatale i przetarła oczy. - Co!? - wrzasnął Toa Duchów i trzasnął drzwiami - Kiedy? - O zmierzchu - powiedział Ferthis - A czy to ważne? - Od tamtego czasu nie wrócił? - spytał Helsing łagodniejszym tonem. - Nie - odrzekł Toa Ognia. Gatale wystraszyła się nie na żarty. - Musimy wyruszać najprędzej jak się da. Szanse odnalezienia go maleją z minuty na minutę - powiedział łowca duchów i wyszedł z chaty. ---- Toa Duchów ruszył w stronę mieszkania Turagi gdy nagle usłyszał znajomy głos. - Helsing! - zawołał Hedres i podbiegł do Toa - Wreszcie wróciłeś! Toa Duchów obrócił się w stronę przyjaciela i uścisnął mu dłoń, po czym położył mu ręce na ramiona i spojrzał Matoraninowi w oczy. - Hedres, słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Musisz odkopać tamtego Matoranina i pobrać próbkę trucizny z jego ciała. - Ależ Helsing, tak nie można! To pogwałcenie tradycji! Zresztą umyliśmy go przed pochówkiem, trucizny nie ma. To samo zresztą z pozostałymi Matoranami. Helsing puścił przyjaciela i spojrzał w horyzont. - W takim razie będziemy musieli być ostrożni - powiedział Toa nie odrywając wzroku od linii horyzontu. Hedres już miał spytać, co łowca ma na myśli, ale zdecydował się milczeć. - Dobra przyjacielu, żegnaj. Musimy się przygotować - rzekł Helsing i ruszył w stronę targu. ---- Ferthis użył mocy swego żywiołu. Płomień rozświetlił wszechogarniający mrok. Za Ta-Toa stali Helsing i Gatale. - Tu rozbijemy obóz - rzekł chłodno Helsing. Ferthis przytaknął i rozejrzał się dokładnie jeszcze raz. - Mówiłem ci Ferthis, śnieg musiał zatrzeć wszystkie ślady. W nocy nic nie zdziałamy, musimy wypocząć. Powrócimy do poszukiwań o świcie - powiedział Spi-Toa i zrobił dwa kroki w tył. Gatale postąpiła tak samo. Toa Ognia mocą żywiołu stopił śnieg, a Gatale przeniosła pozostałą wodę z dala od obozu. Na tak utworzonym gruncie Helsin rozłożył posłanie z liści, które zakupił na targu w wiosce. - Kładźcie się, ja biorę pierwszą straż - powiedział łowca i wyjął z plecaka trochę chrustu, po czym położył go na ziemi. Ferthis podpalił gałązki i niechętnie położył się spać. W myślach Toa Ognia zastanawiał się czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek porozmawia ze swoim przyjacielem. Pomyślał o Ahadzie, o jego zachowaniu tuż przed wyjściem. Poczuł gniew z powodu lekkomyślności Le-Toa. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie dobre chwile spędzone z Toa Powietrza, zabawy, bohaterskie czyny, wdzięczność Matoran. Gniew przerodził się w radość, ta zaś szybko przeobraziła się w żal. Ferthis czuł w głębi duszy, że już nigdy nie spotka swojego przyjaciela. Maleńka łza spłynęła po masce Toa. Rozdział VII Ferthis powoli otworzył oczy. Jasne światło porannego słońca oświetlało śnieżnobiałą ziemię nie napotykając prawie żadnego oporu ze strony nagich drzew. Toa Ognia podniósł głowę i oparł się na rękach. Odbite od śniegu światło wyraźnie drażniło jego oczy. Po chwili, gdy oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do światła, Ferthis zaczął się rozglądać. Gatale wciąż spała, a Helsinga nigdzie nie było widać. Toa szybko podniósł się z ziemi i rozejrzał ponownie. Wgłębienia w śniegu wyraźnie świadczyły o niedawnym wyjściu Toa Duchów. Toa Ognia był zdenerwowany, chciał sądzić, że łowca poszedł zdobyć coś do jedzenia, jednak czuł, że Helsing ich pozostawił na pastwę losu. Spojrzał na obozowisko. Ognisko już dawno zgasło, a torba z ekwipunkiem wciąż leżała na ziemi. To uspokoiło Toa. Po kilku minutach do obozu wrócił Toa Duchów niosąc w rękach parę korzonków. Ferthis szarpnął Gatale za ramię. Toa Wody podniosła się ospale i rozejrzała po obozie. Widząc korzonki skrzywiła się. - Jedz - rozkazał Helsing. - Ty nie będziesz jadł? - spytała Gatale i chwyciła za korzeń. - Nie, ja byłem w Metru-Nui, nie muszę jeść - odparł Toa Duchów i spojrzał w niebo - Niedaleko stąd jest niewielkie wzniesienie. Zauważyłem stamtąd świeże ślady, są one zdecydowanie większe niż ślady Toa. - Czyżby bestia? - spytał Ferthis i chwycił za kolejny korzonek. - Tak sądzę. Skończcie jeść i idziemy - rzekł Helsing i zaczął zwijać obóz. Po krótkim posiłku trójka Toa ruszyła na zachód. Po kilkunastu minutach drogi Toa zobaczyli plamy krwi . Helsing dokładni się im przyjrzał. Ferthis patrzył na Toa Duchów z obrzydzeniem. - Jak to może go nie ruszać? - zastanawiał się Toa Ognia. - Czegoś się dowiedziałeś, Helsing? - spytała Gatale. Helsing wstał, podszedł do towarzyszy i spojrzał na okolicę z większej perspektywy. Krew można było znaleźć wszędzie, pokrywała ona znaczną część ziemi, a także pnie okolicznych drzew. - Bestia zrobiła sobie tutaj jadalnię. Ofiara najprawdopodobniej się broniła, stąd te ślady krwi wokół. Oprócz tego tamte ślady krwi - tu Toa Duchów pokazał podłużne ślady krwi ciągnące się w głąb lasu - wskazują na to, że bestia pociągnęła truchło w tamtą stronę. Wystarczy, że pójdziemy tym śladem, a znajdziemy legowisko potwora. - No to ruszamy - powiedział Ferthis i zaczął kroczyć wzdłuż pasa krwi. ---- Toa Ognia rzucił się na Helsinga z płonącym ostrzem. Toa Duchów wykonał szybki unik i lekkim uderzeniem ręki pozbawił przeciwnika równowagi. Ta-Toa wpadł w gęsty śnieg, a w powietrzu było słychać syk parującej wody. Po chwili Ferthis wydostał się spod śniegu. Uniósł miecz by zadać Helsingowi cios, lecz na drodze stanęła mu zapłakana Gatale. Złapała przyjaciela za ręce. Toa Ognia spojrzał w jej drżące oczy i powoli opuścił miecz. Wyrwał prawą rękę z chwytu przyjaciółki i wskazał Toa Duchów palcem. - To twoja wina! Ty łowco od siedmiu boleści! Miałeś nam pomóc, a nie skazać nas na śmierć! Gdyby nie twoje lenistwo Ahad wciąż byłby z nami! Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę! - wrzasnął Ferthis i uciekł do lasu. Gatale nawet nie próbowała biec za nim. Obejrzała się przez ramię. Helsing stał nieruchomo, jak gdyby ani obelgi, ani widok martwego Toa nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Były to jednak jedynie pozory. W rzeczywistości każda obelga, którą potraktował go Toa Ognia, raniła go bardziej, niż cios miecza. Toa Duchów czuł się okropnie, ale nie chciał... nie mógł okazać swych uczuć. Okazywanie uczuć jest niebezpieczne. Jeśli okazujesz uczucia, przywiązujesz się do innych. A jeśli przywiązujesz się do innych, cierpisz gdy oni odchodzą. Helsing nie chciał przechodzić przez to ponownie, nie dałby temu rady. Toa Wody poczuła odrazę dla tego niewrażliwego Toa i pobiegła w ślad za Ferthisem. Toa Duchów uspokoił się i podszedł powoli do ciała. Kolor zbroi i maska rozwiewały wszelkie wątpliwości co do tożsamości denata. Ciało było zmasakrowane. Dzięki niskiej temperaturze zachowało się jednak niemal w nienaruszonym stanie. Przednia część pancerza została całkowicie zniszczona odsłaniając do połowy pożarte wnętrzności. Wokół trupa znajdowało się mnóstwo krwi. - Sądząc po tych plamach krwi ofiara - Helsing nienawidził nazywać martwych po imieniu - mimo tych wszystkich ran, które widziałem wcześniej, wciąż żyła, kiedy bestia ją tu targała. Najwidoczniej potworek lubi ciepłe i świeże jedzenie - Toa po raz kolejny mówił do siebie. Często podróżował samotnie, a był to jedyny sposób, by nie zwariować. Toa są istotami społecznymi, zawsze podróżują w grupach, drużynach. Helsing był inny. Bynajmniej nie z wyboru. Wszystkie wspomnienia odżyły przed oczami Toa Duchów. Rozdział VIII Gatale podeszła bliżej ogniska. Ogień dawał sporo światła, więc sylwetka Ferthisa siedzącego na polanie była doskonale widoczna. - A więc stało się - zaczęła Toa Wody - Nasz przyjaciel zginął. Ciekawa byłam kiedy to nastąpi, zawsze rwał się do przodu - Gatale roześmiała się próbując obrócić tę tragedię w żart. To była jej jedyna linia obrony przed rozpaczą. Zawiodła jednak. Zaraz po tym Toa się rozpłakała. Upadła na kolana tuż obok Toa Ognia. Ten podniósł ją i przytulił do siebie. Oboje czuli się teraz tacy bezsilni. Ferthis był także wściekły. Bynajmniej nie na łowcę. Wiedział, że to nie jego wina. Był wściekły na siebie. Czuł, że gdyby powstrzymał Ahada w chacie, nie doszło by do tego. Toa uderzył w śnieg z całej siły wzbijając dziesiątki płatków w powietrze, po czym podniósł leżący obok miecz i włożył końcówkę ostrza w ognisko. Broń pod wpływem mocy żywiołu zapłonęła jaskrawym płomieniem. Ferthis przyglądał się językom ognia skaczącym po stali. Po chwili obrócił głowę w stronę zapłakanej Toa Wody i przytulił ją mocniej. Czuł się teraz jak ten ogień, nieraz bardzo pożyteczny i dobry, dający poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale czasem niszczycielski i zabójczy. Zaraz jednak odrzucił te myśli i rzucił ostrze w śnieg. ---- Helsing jak zwykle obudził się jako pierwszy, choć ostatnia noc nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Toa Duchów cały czas rozmyślał o Ahadzie oraz o możliwych następstwach jego śmierci. Zastanawiał się, czy mógł temu zapobiec. Czy gdyby przygotowania trwały krócej, Toa Powietrza nie wyruszyłby do lasu samotnie. Czy w czwórkę nie mieliby większych szans niż jako uzbrojona po zęby trójka. Czy Ferthis wybaczy Helsingowi, czy też może będzie go nienawidził do końca życia. Może nawet posunie się do próby zabójstwa. Martwiła go strasznie sprawa Gatale. Łowca miał w stosunku do niej specyficzne odczucia. W jego opinii była zbyt wrażliwa na Toa, być może błędem było zabieranie jej na polowanie. Może nie potrafi walczyć zupełnie i zginie jak Matoranka, którą chyba ciągle w środku jest. Może jednak jest ona silną, zdolną Toa, a zbytnia troska Helsinga urazi ją tylko. Jak przyjmą go w wiosce po powrocie? Jako bohatera, czy może jako potwora, który pozwolił ich ukochanemu obrońcy zginąć? Toa Duchów nie był przyzwyczajony do obecności innych. Bał się ich reakcji na jego czyny, dlatego postanowił odejść zaraz po otrzymaniu zapłaty. Mimowolnie Helsing po pobudce poświęcił kilkanaście minut na te rozmyślania, z któych wyrwał go dopiero mrożący krew w żyłach ryk. Toa zerwał się na równe nogi i chwycił za rękojeść topora rozglądając się uważnie. Również dwójka Toa obudziła się i przygotowała do walki. Ferthis wyjął swoje ostrze, zaś Gatale podwójne harpuny. Przez paręnaście sekund wszyscy nasłuchiwali jakichkolwiek innych odgłosów, jednak bez skutku. ---- Toa Ognia pędził na łeb, na szyję. Chciał za wszelką cenę zobaczyć co zabiło jego przyjaciela. Ogromne i bardzo wyraźne ślady wskazywały, że Toa są już blisko. Helsing z początku próbował go zatrzymać, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie wściekłego Ferthisa, by łowca się wycofał. Teraz Toa Duchów biegł tuż za nim, w międzyczasie sprawdzając w worku, czy nie zgubił żadnej fiolki z trucizną. Ahad, nawet po śmierci, spełniał swój obowiązek. Nagle Ta-Toa się zatrzymał. Rozpędzony łowca duchów w ostatniej chwili zauważył krawędź skarpy. Gatale przybiegła jako ostatnia i, podobnie jak Ferthis i Helsing, spojrzała w dół. Pod nimi znajdowała się szeroka równina. - A więc to on - powiedział Toa Ognia, ni to do łowcy, ni to do siebie. Mówiąc "on" Ferthis miał na myśli długie na niecałe 12 bio, sześcionożne, uzbrojone w długi, ostro zakończony ogon oraz dwa, wystające z pleców, zakończone długimi ostrzami ramiona, żerujące na Spivie Rahi. Helsing, choć walczył z wieloma Rahi i nie-Rahi, nigdy jeszcze nie walczył z czymś podobnym. Wtem bestia odwróciła się i zaryczała na stojących Toa. Porażający dźwięk zmusił Toa do zakrycia uszu. - Czyli z elementu zaskoczenia nici - pomyślał Helsing. Gdy tylko bestia przestałą wydawać z siebie dźwięki, Ferthis wbił ostrze w zamarzniętą ziemię i zsunął się po skarpie. - Ferthis, nie! - wrzasnęła Gatale. Helsing szybko otwarł worek w poszukiwaniu pułapek. Toa Ognia stanął naprzeciw potwora. - Ogień zniszczy wszystko! Ta-Toa, z wyrazem twarzy maniaka obserwował, jak płomienie z jego miecza pokrywają ciało Rahi. Helsing wyjął Ostrze Duszy i, naśladując Toa Ognia, zsunął się ze skarpy. Płomienie niemal całkowicie zakryły bestię, jednak łowca nie słyszał żadnego ryku, skowytu, pisku. Nic. Wydało mu się to podejrzane. Wtem, z płomieni wyłoniły się dwa ostrza. Toa Duchów szybko rzucił w płomienie pułapką otrzymaną od Krittera. Oślepiający błysk powalił obu Toa. Nawet Gatale, znajdująca się dobre 10 bio od źródła światła, musiała zakryć oczy dłońmi. Bestia ryknęła i zaczęła się cofać. Po krótkiej chwili zniknęła z pola widzenia Toa Wody. Dwójka Toa wciąż leżała oślepiona na ziemii. Pierwszy wzrok odzyskał Ferthis. Podniósł się i rzucił na oślepionego Toa Duchów. Zaczął go dusić i okładać pięściami. - Miałem go! Miałem! Pomogłeś mu! To przez ciebie zginął Ahad, a nawet pomścić go nie pozwolisz! Jesteś gorszy niż Karzahni! - wrzeszczał Toa przez łzy. - Ferthis! Przestań! - krzyknęła Gatale. Dopiero na dźwięk jej głosu Toa Ognia opamiętał się i zszedł z pobitego przeciwnika. Toa podniósł swój miecz, obejrzał się jeszcze raz na przyjaciółkę i bez słowa ruszył tropem bestii. Autor --Guurahk Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Guurahka